Narutos awakening
by nicoleandmagic
Summary: Naruto woke up after having a horrible dream about the fox demon...but was this dream real did he, in fact, Destroy the Leaf village and kill Sakura. ' The words 'Destroyed the Leaf' Echoed round in Narutos head. I Did it. I was the one who Destroyed the Leaf. ' First chapter is short but the next will be longer


Naruto awoke startled, eyes wet with tears. He tried recalling its previous dream, he knew it was bad but it became worse as he started to remember it.

"Run, Get to shelter" A man shouted running out of the red flames of chakra.  
The fox was back.  
Grows louder than thunder roared over the lands. "No" Sakara cried, trying to run to the fox "Naruto please stop."  
A arm went around her waist "He's gone. You know this sakara." Kakshi said, trying to comfort her. "NO! HE'S IN THEIR SOMEWHERE, HE MUST BE! NARUTO WAKE UP, WAKE UP...i beg you" The flames of chakra built up higher destroying everything close to the fox. "Sakara we have to go, we'll be killed if we stay" The foxs tails swung down destroying the trees around them "Sakara, Get out the way" Kakashi shouted as the next tail swung down above them, coming down quickly in a threatening hit.  
"SAKARA!"

"Damn, what was that all about" Naruto muttered wiping his eyes. He shot up releasing he wasn't in his bed. "Shit, where  
am i?" Naruto was laying in the middle of nowhere,clothes ripped and tattered. "Ow..." He whined as he tried to sit up Something was wrong- very wrong the trees around him was burnt and destroyed "No It didn't really happen,right?" He suddenly realised. It did. It really happened His body was pink with burns and arms red with blood from fresh wounds.

_How did this happen? Was it my fault? Did i...Did i really kill someone?_  
He shut his eyes hoping that this was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. Tears slid down his face and he let out a whine "Its not my fault, Its not my fault." Naruto felt like he couldn't breath, even in the open air of the forest he still felt claustrophobic alone and scared. "Uzumaki Naruto. We are from the anbu black ops. We have been instructed to contain you, any way possible. So if you try to resist we will kill you." Naruto opened his eyes to see around seven Anbu black ops stood around him. "...I beg of you..." Naruto forced the words out in a barely audible whimper. The Anbu grabbed Naruto by the arms and dragged him up onto his feet "_This_ is the one that destroyed the Leaf" One of the Anbu said in disbelief "He's just a child."  
The words 'Destroyed the Leaf' Echoed round in Narutos head.  
_I Destroyed the Leaf._

The ambu bound my wrists with a strong iron chain with the words 'Chakra suppression' written on the middle of it, the chain dug deep into my skin but i felt no pain from it. They dragged me along to the forest while walking towards the village i noticed hundreds of dead bodies piled up everywhere and the used to be green grass now stained a sickly red. "D-did the F-fox do this?" I whimpered, looking up to the ambu, when they didn't reply i presumed it was the damned demon fox.

We soon arrived at the village...or what was left of it almost all the building were reduced to dust (Think of when pein destroyed the leaf) and the hokages monuments where fine except from the big 'X' on the fourths statue. I almost was sick in disgust _How could the fox do this, doesn't he have any feelings? No...its my fault but what triggered this? _ I rubbed my head in frustration _WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! _

I stopped walking, My whole body felt like it was shutting down _The village...I did this, I destroyed the leaf _I was psychically shaking _This is all my fault, Sakura,_ Kakashi... I collapsed onto my knees gripping my chest _If it wasn't for me..._ "Hey kid, get up" an anbu called _I'm sorry _I felt the darkness consume me as i fell in to unconscious _So...So sorry._

"-how could he do this?" a familiar voice spun round my head _Baa-chan. _When my eyes fluttered open i didn't see the friendly face i expected to see, tsunade stood over Naruto unconscious form holding a kunai knife close too her Tsunades eyes filled with emotion, Sad, regretful and..._angry_.  
I was laying on a prison bed and from the smell and sight of it somewhere underground probably in the underground dungeon, _Nicknamed 'The last floor' as the last floor of the hokages building is the dungeon where prisoners are sent to death and tortured. _"Naruto?" a shocked voice called out, Tsunade was staring at me with concern. I ignored the voices and turned over so i couldn't face them, "Naruto please listen...I know this is hard for you right now but its worse for us! You need to grow up and cooperate" Baa-chan shouted. I was shocked at her words she sounded out of character and strained "Is e-everyone alright?"I said my voice coming out scratchy and weak when i turned around Tsunade was staring furiously at me "You destroyed the leaf and killed hundreds of people and the first thing you say is 'Is everyone alright' Of course they aren't! Because of y-y- DAMMIT" she stared at the floor like it was going to come alive and eat her "I-m...sorry Naruto, I know its not you its that damn demon fox." I didn't notice the tears streaking down my face "I-Is Sakura...Kakashi alright? I remember seeing them then I-It brought its tails down ontop of them," Tsunade tried to shake all emotions from her face "T-the fox destroyed nearly everything. We don't know whos alive and whos not at the moment"

"Uzumaki Naruto...You will be sentenced to a public execution today at noon." A sinister voice came from behind us..._Danzo..._

Under all his wrinkles a grin seemed to form "I would invite you but it seems like you have no choice but to come" Tsunades hand closed into a threatening fist "Dammit Danzo, DAMMIT!" She turned round to deliver a hard punch to Danzo's face but her hand was caught by the anbu guards who seemed to have a hard time containing it "Calm down lady hokage, don't do anything too rash."


End file.
